


Good Golly Miss Molly

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When you have to bring your daughter to work at the Tower what will the Avengers do?





	1. Chapter 1

“All right miss Molly.” You say unrolling the sleeping bag in the corner of your office. “Where’s your pillow pet?”  
“Here.” Her little voice says and your heart breaks a little bit for your little girl. You take it from her and place it at the top of the opening of the little sleeping area you’ve made for her.   
“Alright my sweet. Burrow in.” She moves sleepily, her cheeks flushed with fever. You’d planned on calling in sick but looking at your calendar had made your head spin. Steve and Bucky had a historical visit at two Elemntary schools, Wanda was going to a refugee meeting, Clint and Nat had stops at four different hospitals. Thor was going to a new astrology opening with Scott to keep him in line, sometimes these events made it hard for him to keep up with the jargon and slang so you always tried to send a friend with him. Tony had the opening of the newest Stark Tower in DC while Dr. Banner had a college class he was guest lecturing in. T'Challa was coming for a visit so you needed to get a place for him and his small army to stay, preferably in one of the Towers. And that was a just today! No, Molly would just have to come with like most days but today she’d have to stay in your office. Sick kids weren’t allowed in the KidZone. Molly sighs softly as she lays down and curls her arm around her pillow pet.   
“Alright baby you get some sleep okay? I’m going to turn on some sleeping music. If your tummy feels icky tell me right away okay?”  
“Okay momma.” She says, her big brown eyes watch you move away from her. You turn your phone on playing soft piano music and get to work, glancing over at your daughter occasionally. You’re pleased that she falls asleep in the first few songs.   
“Hello!” Thor says brightly, and loudly bursting into your office. You wince slightly and glance over at Molly. His eyes follow yours and he bites his lower lip. “Forgive me. I did not know a child was sleeping in here.” He says much softer, even at this level his voice is low and deep and moves through you like thunder. “Who is this child?”  
“That’s my daughter Molly.”  
“I did not know you had a daughter.”   
“Yea, she’s four.”  
“She is beautiful, she looks very much like you.”  
“Thank you Thor.” You smile softly looking over at your little girl, her curls plastered to her face as she sleeps. “She’s not feeling well today so I couldn’t bring her to the daycare center.”  
“Why did you not take the day off?”  
“I was going to but you’re all so crazy busy this month I just can’t.”  
“Mama?” Molly’s little voice comes from the floor stopping Thor from continuing.   
“Yea sweetheart?”  
“I need to go potty.”  
“I shall take her.” Thor says brightly.   
“You don’t have to, I can.”  
“I love the children, Lady Molly shall we go to the potty?” He asks holding his hand out to her as he crouches down. It’s just about the cutest damn thing you’ve ever seen.   
“You can go with Thor. He’s one of momma’s friends.”  
“Okay.” She says placing her much smaller hand in his. Thor visibly brightens then stands, as much as he can while still holding Molly’s hand.   
“Lady Molly what is your favorite animal?” Thor asks as the two of them head out of your office. You can’t help but grin as she tells him her favorite animal is a penguin. Then the door swings shut and the two of them disappear around the corner of the hallway.


	2. Good Golly Miss Molly: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets a couple of Master Assassins

When Thor and Molly get back they’re chatting like they’re old friends. Her face is still a bit more flushed then you’d like but you can tell that the medicine you’d given her had kicked in.   
“Momma did you know that Thor can fly! Can I go fly with him sometime?”  
“Maybe when you’re older baby. Come here I want to feel your forehead.” She comes running over to you, curls bouncing and you scoop her up onto your lap. You press your wrist to her forehead then kiss it. She’s definitely cooled since this morning but there’s still a slight fever there. Thor watches in fascination, probably thinking of his own mother who died not long before he got back to earth. “How are you feeling?”  
“Okay. I’m hot.”  
“I know sweetie but you need to keep your clothes on to stay warm.” She sighs deeply and looks at you before burying her face into your shoulder. Thor chuckles softly as you wrap your arms around her little body. “Thor?”  
“Yes?”  
“You have the opening of the new telescope tonight starting at 7:00. Scott is going with you. You need to wear your battle gear.” He nods and gives you a soft smile.   
“I hope to see you again soon Lady Molly.” He says and she peeks over her shoulder at him then waves. He returns the gesture with a wide smile then leaves your office.   
“Do you wanna go cuddle up or stay on my lap?”  
“Stay on your lap.”   
“Okay I have to work though Moll.” She doesn’t respond just buries her face into your shoulder.   
You work like this for nearly a half hour before Clint and Natasha come in squabbling as usual. Molly cranes her neck to see who it is and whispers excitedly.   
“Momma it’s the arrow guy and the spider lady!” The two of them freeze and look at you wide eyed.   
“Um. You have a kid in your lap.” Clint states looking dumbfounded.   
“Yea duh Clint.” Natasha says sarcastically.   
“You guys are two of her favorites.” You say glancing down at the wide eyed little girl in your lap. “This is my daughter Molly.”  
“Hi Molly!” Clint says excitedly, he’s more like a golden retriever with his cat girlfriend Natasha. “I’m Hawkeye.”  
“Don’t scare the poor girl.” Nat says swatting his arm. Molly has suddenly gone very quiet in your arms.   
“Hey Molly you should show them your toys.” You whisper and she slides off your lap then goes for the bag of toys you’d brought for her. She always travels with her Hawkeye and Black Widow action figures, she keeps Captain America in there too.   
“You two have four hospital visits today. You’re starting at Northern at noon, Memorial at 1, Children’s at 2:30 then Beginnings at 4:15. Each hospital has someone whose going to be your guide. Please, for the love of my sanity stay on schedule. You’ll be able to stop for snacks at Torrents between Children’s and Beginnings.” You answer Clint’s unasked question, bottomless pit that man is. Molly comes back over with her toys in her arms, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America are all squished together in her arms.   
“Oh cool! Is that me?” Clint asks sitting cross legged on the floor. Molly nods before dumping all three toys into his lap.   
“That’s Captain Merica. He fought with great grandpa against the octopus head.”   
“Octopus Head. Oh god that’s great.” Natasha says with a chuckle before joining her partner on the ground. You get to work planning next month as the three of them play, you never in a million years would have thought that these two master assassins would be so good to your little girl.


	3. Good Golly Miss Molly: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's stuffed bunny goes flying

Molly is sad when her two new best friends leave. When Clint promises to come visit she brightens considerably.   
“Alright Molly. Are you ready for some lunch?”  
“Mhmm.”   
“Alright. Let’s go wash our hands.” You tell her pushing open your door to head to the bathroom. She washes her hands then you set her down and she’s out the door.   
“Molly! Walk!” You yell before the door swings all the way shut. Knowing your little girl, even if she’s not 100%, she’s going to be sprinting down the halls. You exit the bathroom and head back down to your office, you can hear her giggling halfway down the hallway.   
When you get in there you’re stunned to see Wanda levitating things in your office, thankfully none of those things are your daughter.   
“Hello.” She says in her smoky voice.   
“Hi Wanda. She’s not bothering you is she?” You ask making your way to your desk. You duck under Molly's stuffed bunny, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye toys as they fly around your office.  
“No. No. Not at all.” She smiles as she makes Molly’s bunny twirl in the air, much to the little girl’s amusement.   
“Mama! My bunny can fly!” Molly interrupts with an excited cry causing Wanda to laugh. Something she doesn’t do much these days.  
“I see that Moll. Can you come sit down please?” The little girl scowls at you for a second but when her toys start moving that way she squeals and follows them. You watch Wanda's face closely, she doesn't often show emotion but you can see the joy in her eyes as she watches your daughter.   
“What is on my agenda for today?” Wanda asks, letting the toys float to the desktop.   
“You’re going to a meeting for Refugees. It’s with congress and you’re talking about how hard it has been for you to move to a new country where you’re not welcome. Especially now that they’re discriminating against enhanced individuals. Don’t worry I have a speech written out. We can go over it together.” You say as you pop open the small fridge in your office.   
“Thank you.” Wanda smiles. She really is getting better at controlling her powers without having to be completely focused on them.   
“Did you eat already?” You ask her, glancing over your shoulder at her.   
“I did. But thank you.” She says with a small nod. She comes closer to your desk as Molly scurries onto the chair and you hand Wanda the printed speech you wrote for her. It's not very long but she tends to have a hard time reading English. One of the reasons that you always help her go through it, so that she can change words into her native language. It helps, even if she does have to do some on stage mental translating during her speeches.   
“T'Challa is going too.” You tell her and she nods slowly reading the speech, silently moving her lips along the page. You glance down at your watch, "He'll be meeting you there."  
"Good. It's nice to have someone else at these." She says quietly, she then clears her throat and begins to read her speech out loud.


	4. Good Golly Miss Molly: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Molly handle meeting her "favoritest Avenger in the world"?

Molly eats her whole sandwich and half of an apple before she’s distracted by yet another pair of Avengers. This time it’s the one whose won your heart, more than you’d like to admit, and his best friend.   
“Oh sorry, are we interrupting lunch?” Steve asks only seeing your back. Molly stops with her apple halfway to her mouth, she knows that voice. His episode of Sesame Street has been played so many times at your house you’ve practically got it memorized word for word.   
“Oh you’re fine.” You say attempting to make sure you’re presentable, no food on your face, no food in your teeth. You turn to face the two men, Bucky still isn’t quite comfortable with you. “We’re just having a little lunch.”   
“We?” Steve looks confused until you shift slightly so he can see Molly sitting on the far side of your desk. Apple still in hand, although now it’s resting on the desk.   
“Steve, Bucky, this is my daughter Molly.”  
“Hi Molly.” Steve says with a smile, you love the way his eyes light up when he’s around kids. You’re surprised to even see that Bucky’s face softens when he sees your little girl.   
“Molly aren’t you going to say hi to Steve and Bucky?” She waves shyly then climbs off of her chair and under the desk only to climb into your lap a moment later. “What’s going on miss Molly?” You question softly before glancing up at the two men. They both seem concerned.   
“I’m sorry.” Bucky says starting to back out of the room. He looks guilty, clearly believing this reaction is his fault.   
“It’s not you.” You tell him with a laugh.   
“Me?” Steve breathes, his eyes wide.  
“You’re her favoritest Avenger in the whole wide world.” You inform him from over the top of her head. She can’t seem to say anything to him but she also can’t seem to look away. His face relaxes again and he slowly makes his way further into the room, ambling toward the pair of you a soft smile on his face.   
“How are you today?” He asks you meeting your eyes.   
“Good. It’s been pretty busy in here but you all are busy people. We’ve seen Thor, Clint, Nat and Wanda so far today. I know that Clint and Nat did something with Molly but I don’t remember what.” You say shoot Steve a sly smile.   
“That’s too bad! I’d love to hear what you guys did with Clint and Nat.”  
“Me too.” Bucky says softly from across the room.   
“Played superhero.” Molly murmurs against your skin.   
“Oh that’s right! We played superhero! With our toys. I think we defeated Skunk man right Moll?”  
“No Mama!” She giggles softly, “We beat up Octopus head with great-grandpa!”  
“Octopus head?” Bucky asks.   
“Hydra.” You tell him with a tight smile.   
“Whose great-grandpa? Steve?” He jokes lightly and Molly gasps.  
“No!” She cries indignantly, “He’s Captain America. Great-grandpa DumDum.”  
“Wait. Dumdum Dugan is your grandfather?” Steve asks sounding surprised.   
“He is. He’s my mom’s dad. Married and Italian woman who fought alongside the resistance.”  
“Great-grandpa tells me stories about Captain America!” Molly says excitedly. “Like the one where he tells Mr. Red face that he can get beated up all day!” Molly cries from your lap and both Steve and Bucky chuckle softly.   
“That’s such a cool story Molly.” Steve says kindly.   
“I could tell you so many more.” Bucky mutters and you shoot him a look.   
“Not until she’s 16 Bucky.” He laughs and holds his hands at shoulder height, palms toward you in surrender.   
“Bucky how come your hand is painted shiny?” Molly asks and you wince then mouth an apology at Bucky.   
“Well Molly. When Captain America and great-grandpa Dumdum and I all fought together the Octopus head captured me and gave me this cool arm to play with but only when he let me.”  
“Did he chop off your old arm?” Bucky looks at you not quite sure what to say.   
“Um, yea.”  
“That’s mean.” She says sliding off your lap and walking to Bucky. He doesn’t seem to know what to do when she hugs his legs before coming back toward you and sitting in Steve’s lap. It takes a second for the three of you to process what happened, Molly clearly having moved on and now hanging in Steve’s lap.   
“Um, do you want to go over today’s agenda?” You ask as Molly watches you from her spot propped against Steve’s chest. For the first time in your life you can honestly say you’re a tiny bit jealous of your daughter.   
“Please.” Steve says with a pleased smile on his face.   
“Alright, you’re going to two Elemntary schools to talk about World War Two. You’re starting at Washington then going to Miller.”  
“What time?” Bucky asks looking enviously at his best friend who Molly is trying to get as close to as possible.   
“Washington is at 1:45 then Miller at 2:30.” He nods, a small frown on his face.   
“What’s up Buck?” Steve asks quietly.   
“Nothing. It’s just, kids just don’t really like me.”   
“I like you!” Molly cries scurrying out of Steve’s lap and running over to him and catching him around the legs, nearly bowling him over. You bite your lip to keep from laughing, glancing over at Steve you see the grin on his face and when his eyes meet yours you swear your heart rate kicks up a notch.   
“Thank you Molly.” Bucky says softly before bending down and scooping her into his arms.


	5. Good Golly Miss Molly: 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky make a playdate while Tony convinces Molly to take some medicine.

Bucky and Steve hang out much longer than you expect them to. Molly had actually fallen asleep in Bucky’s arms. Much to not only your surprise but Bucky’s.  
“What do I do?” He had whispered when it was time for him and Steve to go.  
“I’ll take her and tuck her into her sleeping bag when you go.” You took her from him then nearly fell over in your attempt to put her onto the floor. Luckily Steve was still standing nearby and steadied you with a hand on each hip. You crouch down and gently put Molly on the sleeping bag and put the other blanket over her body. You kiss her forehead and can tell that the fever is coming back, not nearly as bad as it was before but when she wakes you’ll have to give her more medicine. “Thanks guys.” You say standing and moving to your desk, you pretend you don’t notice the look they share.  
“Could we- could we do a play date sometime with you and Molly?” Bucky asks softly, “It’s just, well kids are usually afraid of me and she’s not and I really love that. She’s so. You know?” He says his eyes pleading with you to say yes.  
“I’m sure Molly would love that. She loves the z-o-o,” you spell out the word just in case, “Maybe you guys could take her?”  
“You’re not going to come?” Steve asks, and it might just be wishful thinking but he seems almost sad about it.  
“I will if I’m invited.”  
“Well I’m going to chaperone Buck so we need you to chaperone Molly.” He teases and you can’t stop the smile that crosses your face.  
“I can leave next Saturday open?”  
“Thanks.” Bucky bounces on his toes in excitement.  
“Anytime.” You laugh, “But you two need to go or you’re going to be late.” The two men had left then and you were alone with Molly, who you hoped would sleep for a while.  
It’s almost 1:30 before you get yet another visit. This time Tony comes swaggering into your with that ever present flirtatious smirk on his face.  
“Well if it’s not the most beautiful woman in the world.”  
“She is pretty beautiful.” You agree with a smirk of your own then glance over at your sleeping daughter.  
“Security breach?”  
“No.” You laugh, “That’s my daughter Molly. She’s got a fever so I couldn’t take her to the daycare center.”  
“I didn’t know you had a kid. Hot mom alert.”  
“Oh my god.” You groan dropping your forehead into your hand. “Take your damn speech and get out before you wake her up.” Your words seem harsh but the smile on your face betrays you. Tony is completely devoted to Pepper and you love them together but he’s such a flirt sometimes.  
“I think that ship has sailed.” He says glancing over at Molly. You follow his gaze and see that she’s sitting up with a confused look on her face.  
“Where’s Bucky?” She asks, her little voice slow with sleep.  
“He had to go work baby. It’s time to take some more medicine then you can watch some Sesame Street okay?” You get out your Stark Tablet and set it up by her before digging into the bag for the fever reducer. You measure out the medicine then try to give Molly the little cup.  
“No mama.” She whines.  
“Please Moll. It’ll make you feel better.”  
“It’s icky.”  
“I know honey. I know.”  
“Here. I have an idea.” Tony says from above you. “Hey Molly. Do you know who I am?” He asks sitting down next to you. When she nods her head he continues, “For a while I had this glowing light in my chest and it made me get sick. My skin started to turn a funny color and I had to drink this icky medicine. But that icky medicine helped me get better for long enough to figure out how to stay better. I bet this medicine will help you feel better long enough to get over what has you sick.”  
“Will I get to fly in a costume like you?” You notice the slight grimace at ‘costume’ but he lets it go.  
“Maybe. And maybe you’ll be a super hero, or a doctor or whatever you want to be.”  
“I want to be a toy maker.” Her latest dream.  
“That sounds like a great idea.” Tony says enthusiastically, “You should get right on that. But first you should take your medicine so you can focus on making me some toy designs. When I get back I’ll look at them and we can make one together.”  
“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.” You warn him quietly. “She’ll never forget and I can’t have a broken hearted little girl.”  
“I can keep it.” Tony says meeting your eyes. “I promise mom.”  
“I’ll take my medicine mama.” Molly says and you had her the little cup. “Like Iron Man had to.” She drinks the cup of medicine and winces handing the cup back to you. “Can I watch Steve now?”  
“Of course Miss Molly.” You find the episode she wants then start it. She lays down and watches it sideways, her head on her pillow pet. Tony reaches a hand down for you then pulls you to your feet. “Thanks Tony.”  
“Yea. She’s a cute kid. Takes after her mom.”  
“That mane is all her dad.”  
“Where is he?“  
“I don’t know. California I think. He’s not allowed to see her anymore, he tried to kidnap her as a baby.”  
“Damn. I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, no it’s fine. She doesn’t know the bad things about him. And he wasn’t always a bad man. Things were hard. We were young and he didn’t know how to cope well.” You tell him quietly. He looks thoughtful then glances over at Molly.  
“What is she watching?”  
“Steve was on an episode of Sesame Street. It’s her favorite episode. He was on ‘C’ day.”  
“Can I be on ‘I’ day?”  
“That doesn’t mean all you do is talk about yourself Tony.” You tease and he gives you a little shove. “I’ll see what I can do. Now take your speech and get out of here. You’ve got a flight to New York and I have to figure out where to put 13 Wakandans.”  
“Yea yea yea.” He says rolling his eyes. “Bye Molly.”  
“Bye Iron Man! Don’t forget to drink your medicine.” He grins then heads out of your office and you start an email to Sesame Street. Maybe he could do ’T’ or ’S’ day if ‘I’ day won’t work.


	6. Good Golly Miss Molly: 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly meets Bruce Banner, and hopefully not the other guy...

Four o'clock rolls around and Molly has been contently watching Sesame Street since Tony left. T'Challa had texted you to inform you that he and his team had touched down and gone straight to the meeting with Wanda. You had to coordinate with his publicist to make sure that he was filling his duties as a King as well as a part time Avenger. You add him to your overall calendar and just cross your fingers that you can keep it all straight.   
“Molly I have to go to the bathroom. Do you need to go?”  
“No.”  
“Okay. Stay in here, I’ll be right back.” You tell her and she nods. You hurry to the bathroom and back, hoping that Molly has in fact stayed where she said she would. When you get there a dark haired man is sitting on the floor near her sleeping bag. She’s leaning into him while he shows her something in his lap and when you yank the door open he turns and your heart calms.   
“Hi. Sorry she asked if I’d read her a story.” Bruce says with a sheepish smile.   
“Did she con you into doing the voices too?” He nods and you can’t help but laugh. “Well, finish up then we can go over the event tonight.”   
“Okay.” He smiles before turning back to Molly and the story. You try to tune it out but the voices he’s doing are so damn cute that you have to bite your lower lip to keep from giggling along with your daughter. “The End.” He says shutting the book.   
“Another one!” Molly cries going for her bag.   
“Not today Molly.” You tell her turning your chair toward them.   
“Please mama.”  
“No sweetheart. Bruce has to be somewhere soon.”  
“Okay.” She says glumly sitting back onto her sleeping bag. Bruce looks as dejected as Molly does and you let out a breathy laugh.   
“Alright you two. If Bruce and I go over this quickly there might be some time for another story.”  
“Yay! Hurry Mr. Bruce!” Molly cries, clearly the medicine has kicked in again.   
“So you’re giving a lecture on Gamma Radiation and the pros and cons.”  
“So basically they want to see the other guy.”  
“No. They asked for you Bruce. Not him.”   
“Same difference.”  
“It’s not though. Even without him you’d be a super genius and a good man.” He gives you a little half smile and you give him the information he needs before Molly climbs up into his lap, making herself right at home.  
“Can he read my story now mama?”  
“Yea can I read the story now?” Bruce asks and you shake your head at them, with a huff of a laugh.   
“Yes he can read you the story Miss Molly.”  
“Yay!” She cries and you go back to the email you were working on as Bruce opens the book and begins to read. He does the voices and Molly laughs at all the right moments and all the right voices. You really shouldn’t have been surprised at how quickly and easily she won them all over. Molly has always been one of those kids that people just, love.   
“The end.” Bruce says pulling you from your thoughts for the second time. “Alright Molly I have to go now.”  
“Okay Mr. Bruce. Have a good day!” She says brightly sliding down from his lap.   
“I will Molly. See you later.”   
“Have a good time Bruce. Call if you need anything.”   
“Thank you, I will.” He says before letting your door close behind him. You finish up for the day quickly then you and Molly pack up her things. You’re walking out of your office when you hear it.   
“What! No! I want to meet this famous Molly!” Scott says coming around the corner. “Thor was telling me about how he met you this morning.” He says to Molly.   
“You’re friends with Thor?”  
“Yea, and I have a daughter too. She’s 7. How old are you Molly?”  
“Four!”   
“What! No way! Are you sure you’re not thirteen?” He teases.   
“No!” She giggles.   
“Do you like ants?” She nods, she liked to follow them and sometimes you’d let her drip sugar water away from the house to watch the ants follow the line. “Wanna see something cool?” She nods again, “Hold your finger out like this.” She mimics him then an ant flies into the hallway and lands softly on her finger. “This is Antonio. He’s the ant that I ride when I go into fights.”  
“Is he wearing something on his back?”  
“Yup! It’s a saddle like on a horse but much much smaller.”  
“Can I ride it?”   
“Well you have to be this tall.” Scott holds his fingers a tiny bit apart.   
“But you’re not that big.”  
“Well not right now I’m not but when I put on my suit I can get that little.”   
“Wow.” Molly says in a hushed voice looking from Scott to the ant.   
“Alright Molly. Antonio and I have to go but we just wanted to come say hi. Next time you’re here we’ll visit again okay?”  
“Okay!” She says brightly. “Bye Scott! Bye Antonio!”   
“Bye.” Scott calls back and you wrap Molly’s hand in yours before the two of you head to the elevator for home.   
“Hey mama?”  
“Yes sweet girl?”  
“When I’m growed up can I be a Avenger?”  
“You can be whatever you want to Miss Molly.”  
“Can I get a silver arm like Bucky’s?”  
“How about we keep your arms and we just paint yours to look like his?”  
“Okay.” And with that you the two of you exit the building and head for your car. It shouldn’t surprise you that all the Avengers had completely adored Molly. She was a smart, funny, sweet little girl and they were The Avengers. Probably the best examples for kids out there. Some of the most caring, kindest people you’d meet. You’d never been so proud to be Molly’s mom as you were today. You’re about to tell her when you’re struck from behind and the world fades to black. The last thing you hear is Molly scream  
“Mama!”


	7. Good Golly Miss Molly: 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in the world is Molly?

“Molly!” You cry bolting up from your laying position. You’re in an unfamiliar room, from the forties? “Molly?” You say again, the panic evident in your voice.   
“Hey.” A soft male voice startles you but when you whip around you see that it’s Steve.   
“Where’s Molly?” You ask, just praying that the answer is in the next room. But looking at his face you know that’s not going to be the case.   
“We’re looking.”  
“Who is?”  
“Everyone. Tony, Buck, Scott, Wanda, Bruce, Sam, Rhody, Vision, Peter, Clint, Nat, Thor, Hope, T'Challa and his entire team. They’re all out there looking. I couldn’t leave you alone. I knew you’d be freaking out when you came to.” He answers your unanswered question.   
“How long?”  
“Maybe two and a half hours.” That’s way longer than you were hoping for. “Bucky and I found you in the parking garage when we got back. That was two and a half hours ago.”  
“Oh my god.” You breathe just barely holding it together. Out of the corner of your eye you see him stand up and move toward you.   
“We’re going to find her.” He says taking one of your shaking hands in his. “You have all of the Avengers looking for her. They will find her.”  
“You’re not looking. What if you think of the one thing that could find her?”  
“Then I’ll call Bucky and tell him.”  
“Steve-”  
“I’m not leaving you alone. You could be next.”  
“They took Molly not me!” You argue.   
“No.” He gives you that blue eyed stare, the one he usually uses for Bucky or Tony and you see why he’s the boss.   
“Okay. Fine.” You grumble and he gives you a tight smile.   
“So stubborn.” He huffs.  
“Can we go out and look?”   
“Can you walk?” You swing your legs over the side of his bed and stand only swaying slightly from the dizziness you take a step and it’s a bit too much, the world tilts dangerously and your head pounds. Steve grabs you before you fall far, his arms a strong cage around you. “That’s what I thought.” He says softly easing you back onto his bed.   
“You don’t understand I have to go look for her. Steve. Please. This is my baby.”  
“You can’t walk. If we were attacked I don’t think you could get away if I needed you to.”   
“Damn it Steve!” You burst into tears. You know that on some level that he’s right but you need to find her. You need to get out there. That’s your baby girl. You feel his arms wrap around you and you sob into his chest. Your poor baby must be so scared. “Wh-Why Molly S-Steve? It’s not like s-she’s your daughter. O-or another A-Avenger’s.” You gasp out between tears.   
“Maybe she was a victim of opportunity? Is there someone who would want to get back at you?” He asks softly. Your mind starts to race. Who would want to get back at you so badly that they would take Molly to get back to you?  
“Ron.” You murmur. “Ron Allison.”  
“Whose Ron?”  
“Her dad. We split not long after Molly was born. He was a little abusive before she was born but adding the stress of having a baby and it got so much worse.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“He tried to take her once before. I have a restraining order on him but that doesn’t mean he’s going to honor it.”  
“Does he know where you work?”  
“Yea. He saw a picture of me with Tony and thought we were dating. He sent me a nasty email that I forwarded to the police.”   
“Alright. I’m going to call Tony. I want to send him and Scott to Ron’s house.”   
“I don’t know where he lives.”  
“Tony will find him.” Steve says pulling his phone from his pocket, keeping one arm wrapped around your shoulders. “Tony will find him.” He repeats. God you hope he’s right.


	8. Good Golly Miss Molly: 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is.

“We found him.” Tony’s voice comes over Steve’s phone. “Molly isn’t here.”  
“Are you sure?” Steve asks as you bite your lower lip.   
“Scott and Hope went in, well are in. Scott and his Ant army are setting up surveillance and Wasp is gathering intel. If he’s involved we’ll know about it.”   
“And if he’s not we’re back to square one.” You whisper, Steve rests a hand on your leg before responding to Tony.   
“Keep us posted. This guy has to be involved.”  
“We’ll find her. I promise.” Tony says, “And we’ll kick all and any ass we need to.”  
“Thank you Tony.” You say before Steve hangs up and you start to pace the length of his living room. He still doesn’t think it’s a good idea for the two of you to go out and look. You want to be mad at him but he’s being so sweet and steady while you’re an angry emotional wreak. How dare Ron take her. How dare he come storming back into your lives and try to destroy them. He messed with the wrong mama bear, you’ve got friends that are willing to go to bat for you against just about anyone.   
“Can we at least go back to my place?” You ask quietly, “I just. I really want to be home.” Steve is quiet for a few minutes before nodding.   
“I think that should be okay.” He says standing and retrieving his shield from its place by the door. The two of you head for your car and you pass Steve the keys. You probably shouldn’t be driving right now.   
When you arrive home the first place you go is Molly’s room. Steve stays in the living room, giving you your space.   
“I knew you’d come back here.” A deep voice says and you let out a shriek. “No one will be able to save you. You’ll be dead before they get here.” He slams Molly’s door shut, apparently he doesn’t know that Steve is here.   
“Why are you doing this?” You ask shrinking into a corner.   
“It’s my job.” He sneers taking a step closer to you. You kick him in the hip causing him to stumble back a few steps as Molly’s door splinters open. Steve tackles the man and they hit the floor with a thud.   
“Get out!” Steve yells, “Buck is on his way!” You do as he asks sliding along the wall and out of the room as he throws another punch. You grab your purse and bolt out the front door and down the street. Rounding the corner you crash into someone who grabs you and you yelp softly and struggle to get away when you recognize the voice.   
“It’s me, it’s Bucky.” You look up and see him looking down at you with as calming of an expression that the winter soldier can muster.   
“Steve.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Fighting the intruder.”  
“Come on.” He says taking your hand and running with you back toward your house. A car backfires and he presses you between him and the corner of your house. “Steve?” He asks into an ear piece. “You okay?” He pauses for a second then says “Copy.” He looks down at you and takes a half step away. “We can go in.”   
“He’s okay?”  
“That punk? Yea. He could fight all day if it was to protect someone he cares about.”  
“Any word on Molly.”  
“Not yet. Don’t worry I’m gonna make that jackass talk.”   
“You’re not going to kill him are you?” You ask grabbing his arm.   
“No. But you should probably stay out here. It could get uncomfortable.”  
“Can Steve come out?”  
“Yea. I rather he not see me get like this either.”  
“Bucky.” You say softly stopping him in his tracks, “Please don’t do anything you’re not okay with for me. She’s going to end up at Ron’s we just have to make sure that he doesn’t slip away before then.”   
“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” He gives your hand a gentle squeeze then disappears inside your house.


	9. Good Golly Miss Molly: 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly away.

Steve comes out of the house looking as anxious as you feel.   
“I’m sorry.” You whisper wrapping your hands around his forearm.   
“For what?” He asks looking surprised.   
“For making him feel like he has to do this.”   
“This isn’t your fault.” He assures you wrapping an arm around your shoulder.   
“It feels like it is.”  
“Don’t do that to yourself okay? Focus on getting Molly back. We’re going to get her back.”   
“I can’t believe this is happening. I have this horrible ache. I just feel like a part of me is missing.” You lean into him, resting your head against his broad chest. He wraps his arms around you and you sigh softly, this was a nightmare right? You hear a muffled scream and wince.   
“Should we go to the car? You won’t be able to hear him.”  
“No. I’m okay.” You say and you are. You know that this is to find Molly and you’ll do what you have to to find her. The fact that you’re wrapped in Steve Rogers arms isn’t unappealing, and if you’d had Molly you’d have been thrilled to be here.  
You don’t know how long you stand there. How long it takes for Bucky to come out of your house dragging a semi conscious man behind him.   
“They’re on the plane now. They’re going to Canada where Ron is going to meet them.”  
“Whose with her?”  
“A woman that told Molly she was her auntie and was going to bring her back to you.”  
“If she’s hurt my baby I’m going to kill her.” You snarl. “Someone needs to get me to Canada.”   
“We’ve got the QuinJet ready to go.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?”  
“We just need to drop this piece of shit off at the police station.” Bucky says shaking the man he’s got by the back of his coat, who gives out a soft moan. You nod then head for your car, once again letting Steve drive because if you don’t you’re going to speed to the airport, going far too fast for anyone’s safety.   
“Why don’t you meet us at the jet Buck? I don’t want him anywhere near her.” Steve says keeping himself between you and your attacker.   
“Yeah. Good plan.” You and Steve get back into your car and he makes his way to the airport.   
Bucky shows up less than four minutes later with Clint, Nat, Wanda and Vision in tow.   
“Ready?” Steve asks.   
“Let’s go.” Vision says as the hatch closes. You strap in and start pacing the second that you’re allowed to unbuckle. Wanda watches you as you pace back and forth, your feet making soft thumps against the floor of the jet.   
“It is going to be okay.” Wanda says softly.   
“Thanks Wanda.” You say half heartedly as you continue to pace.   
“We’re about thirty minutes out and five minutes behind. Vision take Wanda and go, get to the plane. See if you can get to the plane before it lands.” Steve orders and the two of them move to the back of the jet and open it. Vision scoops Wanda into his arms then they leap from the plane. Your heart is in your throat for a second even though you know that, technically, they both can fly. Vision is just better at it than Wanda, it takes less of an effort. Bucky is pushing the jet to its fastest speed and both Clint and Nat look ready to kill someone.   
“Tony, Scott and Hope are going to stick with Ron.” Steve tells you when you drop down into the seat next to him. Bucky’s been flying for the last hour so Steve can coordinate the team. “I sent Bruce back to the tower to monitor all of the cameras they set up. T'Challa and Peter are going to inform the Canadian government as to what’s going on. Falcon and Rhody are doing the same with the US side. Thor is on his way.”  
“Do you really think we need everyone?”  
“You can try telling one of them to stay away but I found that it was pointless.” You can’t stop the smile on your face. “Even though we only met her for a while we all love her. I, I mean w-we care about you.” He stutters and you bite back the grin that threatens your cheeks.   
“I know Steve. Thank you.” You say pressing a kiss to his cheek as Bucky starts the descent of the jet.


	10. Good Golly Miss Molly: End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final part of Good Golly Miss Molly. I hope you liked it as much as I do!

The plan is simple, Vision and Wanda know what gate and where the plane is and are in contact with Steve. Bucky and Steve will take you to where you can see the trade off, to affirm it’s Ron. Clint and Nat will act as the couple that he’s hired to bring you Molly. Scott, Tony and Hope are bringing all information about what happened to the police in California and Thor is going to watch the parameter to make sure that there isn’t a back up plan to Ron’s original plan.   
“Hi mama!” Molly squeals when she sees you. The woman with her looks stunned, but keeps a firm grip on Molly’s hand.   
“Let her go.” You growl and the woman surprisingly does. Molly runs to you and you scoop her into your arms, holding back the tears so you don’t scare her. You breathe her in and are so fucking relieved you’re surprised you’re still standing.   
“He-he told me that her mother was dead. That he was getting her out of an abusive home.” The woman stutters, her eyes wide in fear when she sees your companions. The police cuff her and lead the crying woman away. You feel a twinge of pity for her, Ron was always good a manipulating people to do what he wanted or needed them to do.   
“Steve.” You say softly and he only needs to look at your face for a second to know what you’re thinking.   
“You’re kidding right? You actually feel bad for her?”  
“Ron can be very manipulative.” You say over Molly’s shoulder. “Hey Moll. Wanna go with Auntie Nat and Uncle Clint for a little bit. I need to help Steve and Bucky for a while. You can tell them about the plane ride.”  
“Okay.” You watch as she walks off with the two master assassins your heart clenches a tiny bit.   
“They’ve got her. Nothing is gonna happen.” Steve mutters softly to you and you sigh.   
“I know. I just got her back so watching her walk away again is more than a little hard.”   
“Let’s follow them.” Bucky says moving away from the two of you and melting into the crowd. For such a big man he really can disappear.   
“Come on.” Steve says wrapping his fingers through yours. Holy shit. You’re holding hands with Captain America. Your heart is racing, it’s been four years since you’ve seen him, it hadn’t ended well. Clearly.   
You see him then and your grip on Steve’s hand turns to a death-like one.   
“Where is he?”  
“Brunette, green shirt, black jacket.”  
“Nat, brunette, green shirt, black jacket your 8 o'clock.” Steve mutters into his comm unit.   
“Thank you so much.” You hear him say through the earpiece Steve passes you and your skin crawls. He reaches for Molly but Natasha pushes her behind her and Clint.   
“What the hell?”  
“Money first.” You see Bucky closing in from behind Ron.   
“Oh right.” He passes her an envelope while Clint bends down and whispers something to Molly. She nods then sprints past him and into Bucky’s waiting arms. Ron watches her go in confusion before turning to follow. Natasha stops him with a hand on his arm. “What the hell? Who the fuck is that guy?” Ron demands.   
“That would be Molly’s Uncle Bucky Barnes. Also known as The Winter Solider.”  
“Wha-what?” Ron stammers and for once you get to see the fear flit across his face.   
“You picked the wrong kid to take asshole.”  
“She’s my daughter!” He cries and you can’t stand there and watch from a distance any longer. You storm up to him and his face changes almost instantly to one of smug pride. “Well well if it isn’t my bitch of an ex. I didn’t know you were such an Avengers whore.”   
“You human piece of trash.” You snarl, “You are nothing to her. Nothing. These people are more to her than you will ever be.”  
“Because you stole her from me!” He roars.  
“To protect us both from you!” You snap back. You’re done being afraid of him. “To protect us from your temper and your abuse and control!” He goes to grab you but Steve is too fast for him and catches Ron’s arm twisting it behind his back.   
“You. Bother her or her child again and I won’t hold back.” He growls, low and menacing.   
“Fuck you.” Ron sneers and Steve pulls tighter on his arm.   
“I’m sorry I think I misheard you.”   
“Fine! Fine!” Ron winces and Steve let’s him go.   
“You two wanna do the honors of dropping this scumbag off at the police station?” He asks looking at Clint and Nat.   
“With pleasure.” Clint says wrapping a hand around Ron’s arm.   
“You’re gonna be someone’s bitch now.” Natasha taunts and you have to bite back the smile. Bucky passes you back Molly and Steve ushers you away with a hand on your back.   
“Who was that Mama?” Molly asks from your arms.   
“Nobody important baby. I’ll tell you when you’re older.” You give her a kiss on her cheek as your little group moves back to the jet. Bucky flies again while Molly plays with Nat and Clint on the floor before with a big yawn she crawls into your lap. You lean back into the seat and she lays against your torso, her head resting just below your chin. You rub her back gently and slowly until she falls asleep. You feel yourself start to drift not long after, your head slowly moves toward Steve’s shoulder. It touches down there and he doesn’t move, at least not until he thinks you’re actually asleep. Then he presses his lips to the top of your head then rests his cheek there.   
“I got you. Always.” You hear him murmur. You surprise him by weaving your fingers through his.   
“I know.” You mutter back. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on Tumblr at Kaunis-Sielu. All new works will be posted on both platforms.


End file.
